


Un matin d'hiver

by Shibakamiko



Series: Modern AU Fluri [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Tickling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Yuri n'a pas changé tant que ça, au cours des années. En tout cas, côté paresse, Flynn peine à trouver la moindre amélioration. Heureusement qu'après des années de vie commune, il a su maîtriser d'imparables techniques pour sortir son petit ami des couvertures...





	Un matin d'hiver

**Un matin d’hiver**  

 

         Le soleil s’était levé sur ce premier jour de l’année, lent et paresseux, traînant une indolence de neige imminente.  
Malgré tout, Flynn débordait d’énergie. Le jeune homme se sentait plein d’espoir, prêt à défier le monde entier. Et ce, malgré les débauches de la veille.  
Lui et Yuri étaient restés seuls ce soir-là, contrairement à leurs habitudes. Mais vu la façon dont ils avaient savouré l’événement… il se réjouissait assez de ne pas avoir eu de témoin. Il jeta un œil autour de lui. L’appartement était dévasté. Des cadavres de bouteilles traînaient un peu partout, accompagnées de vêtements enlevés – arrachés – dans la frénésie du moment. Le rangement s’annonçait d’ores et déjà difficile. D’autant plus qu’ils étaient tous les deux attendus d’ici quelques heures, chez Rita, pour le deuxième round des festivités.  
Néanmoins, même cette perspective n’arrivait pas à entamer le moral de Flynn.

Un gémissement ensommeillé l’arracha soudain à ses pensées. Ses prunelles d’azur se tournèrent vers le second occupant du lit, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
Yuri n’avait jamais été du matin. Ses longs cheveux étalés en bataille autour de lui, la tête à moitié rentrée sous l’oreiller, il ressemblait presque encore à l’enfant qu’il était lorsque Flynn l’avait rencontré, il y a si longtemps, à l’orphelinat… La simple idée de devoir le réveiller alors qu’il dormait si paisiblement brisait le cœur de l’aîné.

Mais ils avaient des obligations, en ce jour.

         « Yuri… » Les doigts de Flynn s’égarèrent dans les mèches violettes, caressant, massant doucement. « Il est 8h. Il faut se lever… »  
Un grognement pâteux surgit en réponse, du fin fond du matelas.  
         « …’ncore cinq minutes… »  
Rectification : en vérité, Yuri n’avait jamais vraiment grandi… L’aîné des deux poussa un soupir, mi-agacé, mi-attendri.  
         « Yu-ri. » Il insista un peu plus. « Tu m’as dit toi-même qu’on ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être en retard. On a une grande annonce à faire… tu te rappelles ? »

Une grande annonce, oui… peut-être la plus importante de toute leur vie. Sans réfléchir, Flynn posa le regard sur l’anneau d’or blanc à sa main. Un anneau identique ornait celle de Yuri.  
Ils allaient se marier… _se marier_  !  
Il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Lui, le directeur de banque toujours tiré à quatre épingles, sorti majeur de sa promo et militant écolo à ses heures. Avec un videur de boîte de nuit, ex chef de gang au lycée, qui roulait sur une grosse cylindrée et n’avait jamais mis une cravate de sa vie. Le couple le plus improbable que la Terre ait jamais porté. Sa défunte mère en aurait attrapé une jaunisse, fusse-t-elle encore de ce monde.  
Néanmoins, Yuri pouvait avoir beaucoup de défaut, ses qualités les compensaient largement. Rien qu’à le voir ainsi, étendu sur le lit, ses cheveux sombres descendant en cascade sur la blancheur de son dos nu… Flynn sentit une bouffée d’adoration le submerger.  
Sans réfléchir, il se pencha sur son compagnon. Posant un doux baiser sur la courbe délicate de ses reins.

Les muscles de Yuri tressautèrent sous ses lèvres.  
         « Nnh… ! »

Flynn se raidit aussitôt. Ce n’était certainement pas la réaction qu’il attendait…  
         « Je t’ai fait mal… ? » s’inquiéta-t-il.  
         « Non… » Brusque inhalation d’air. Flynn venait d’effleurer du doigt la même zone de peau, cherchant trace d’une quelconque blessure, et Yuri sursauta de nouveau. « Flyyynnn… »  
Un geignement, presque une supplique. Qui remontait dans les aigus vers la fin. Flynn ne savait que trop bien ce qu’un tel son signifiait…  
Son sourire s’étira un peu plus.  
_Oh-oh…  
_ Cette belle matinée venait tout juste de s’améliorer. 

* * *

         Lorsque Yuri sentit Flynn se hisser sur lui, une pointe d’angoisse mêlée de colère le traversa. Angoisse, parce qu’il savait pertinemment ce que son idiot de petit ami avait en tête… Colère, parce que _bon dieu_ , avec les horaires qu’il se tapait, il mériterait quand même qu’on le laisse paresser en paix, pour une fois !  
Il avait enchaîné les heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps : 9h du soir/7h du matin, tous les jours, pendant un mois entier. Tout ça pour payer la bague de Flynn. Parce que _oui_ , il aimait ce sombre crétin, et _oui_ , il tenait à participer financièrement à leur vie commune – même s’il touchait presque moitié moins que l’autre à la fin du mois. Alors bien sûr, leurs amis attendaient. Mais il aurait voulu rester une éternité dans ces draps… à respirer l’odeur du shampooing de Flynn sur l’oreiller… sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien…

Sauf que vraisemblablement, sa future moitié ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille.  
Des doigts agiles s’égarèrent à nouveau sur sa peau. Doucement… à peine une caresse de plume… et cette fois encore, Yuri ne put se retenir. Il émit un bruit de gorge étranglé, ses muscles se crispant aussitôt en une attitude défensive.  
         « Flynn… » articula-t-il ; un murmure tout au plus, mais impérieux, menaçant. _Continue, et ça va barder pour ton matricule.  
_ D’ordinaire, Flynn aurait obéi. Mais aujourd’hui, il s’amusait semble-t-il beaucoup trop pour considérer cette option. Il se pencha un peu plus, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Yuri, et le principal intéressé sentit son souffle s’accélérer.

         « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon amour ? » Un baiser de papillon, juste sous l’oreille. « Un problème… ? »  
Yuri se retint de justesse de lui balancer son coude dans les amygdales. Il se retrouva plutôt à serrer les poings, car les mains de Flynn s’égaraient maintenant sur ses flancs.  
_Si je ne bouge pas_ , pensait-il, _il finira par se lasser… forcément…_ _à un moment ou à un autre..._

Il détestait cette particularité de sa personne, cette petite faiblesse que son compagnon prenait souvent plaisir à exploiter. Il arrivait à faire rendre leurs dents à des mecs qui le dépassaient d’une tête, bon sang ! Il se prenait des gnons à longueur de temps et n’en faisait jamais une maladie ! Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ fallait-il que de stupides, ridicules petits chatouillis le mettent dans cet état ?!

L’insupportable contact migra un peu plus haut. Nouveau geignement. Nouveau frisson, remontant le long de son échine. Ses joues s’empourpraient lentement mais sûrement, et un sourire traître commençait à tordre ses lèvres, là, juste dans le coin…  
Il tourna la tête à toute allure et dissimula son visage dans l’oreiller. Si Flynn voyait ça, il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille !  
Il mordit le drap, essayant de retenir de potentiels sons compromettants. Tout en maudissant encore plus le responsable de cette humiliation.  
_Espèce-de-petit-con-salopard-fils-de-p… !!  
_ L’envie de proférer ces injures à voix haute était ô combien tentante. S’il n’avait pas eu cette peur panique qu’en desserrant les lèvres, tout son beau self-control s’évapore.

Oh, il lui ferait payer, à ce foutu sadique…  Comment, il n’en avait encore pas la moindre idée, mais une chose était sûre :  
Ce serait lent, méticuleux, et _très_ douloureux. 

* * *

À ce stade, Flynn avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de ricaner comme un dément. Un simplement mouvement de ses doigts, une caresse à peine plus insistante, et il sentait le corps de Yuri se contracter sous lui, voyait la chair de poule se dresser sur sa peau...  
_Là_ , il le tenait. Seule la fierté de son irascible compagnon l’empêchait de reconnaître la défaite. L’obstination de Yuri était peut-être un trait de caractère que Flynn – pas objectif pour deux sous – trouvait adorable, mais elle ne jouait pas toujours en sa faveur… Même si dans le cas présent, l’aîné n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre.

         « Toujours pas envie de te lever ? » taquina-t-il.  
Ses caresses migrèrent de nouveau vers les reins de son compagnon, avant de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s’égarer sur ses omoplates, puis redescendre pour mieux entamer un nouveau cycle. Un long gémissement émergea de l’oreiller, et Flynn sentit son sourire s’étendre un peu plus. Les épaules de Yuri s’animaient de soubresauts  tant il peinait à se contenir. Encore une petite minute, une toute petite minute, et il allait craquer...  
         « Non ? Dans ce cas, je peux me montrer plus persuasif… »  
Il esquissa à peine le geste de remonter sous ses bras. Il n’eut même pas la certitude d’avoir ne serait-ce qu’ _effleuré_ l’épiderme de son compagnon, pour être honnête… mais dans la seconde, Yuri cambrait les reins violemment avec un juron sonore et créatif.

Après quoi, la guerre fut déclarée.  
Le lit devint le théâtre d’une bataille rangée ; des draps et des noms d’oiseau volèrent, quelques coups vicieux aussi. Jusqu’à ce qu’une série de prises de catch plus tard, les deux garçons finirent par déclarer forfait d’une même voix.

Ils restèrent un temps immobiles l’un à côté de l’autre. Haletants, à fixer le plafond. En plus du reste, une nuée de plumes maculait à présent la chambre – souvenir des malheureux oreillers sacrifiés durant l’assaut. Ce qui n’arrangeait en rien la question du ménage.  
Qu’importe.  
Flynn porta son attention sur son amant. Yuri était bien réveillé, maintenant. Les joues encore plus rouges que tout à l’heure, il s’acharnait à retirer de duveteux reliquats de sa chevelure. Il pestait tant et plus entre ses dents… mais ses yeux d’argent étincelaient, vifs et magnifiques. Tels deux étoiles au firmament.

L’émotion noua la gorge de Flynn.

Parfois, il lui arrivait d’oublier… cette chance insolente qu’il avait, de partager la vie d’un être aussi merveilleux. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, tous les deux, presque depuis toujours. Par moment, la présence de Yuri à ses côtés lui semblait acquise.  
Et puis de petits instantanés surgissaient, des instants partagés, simples et pourtant empreints d’une magie qui ne se démentait jamais… et Flynn retombait amoureux, à chaque fois. Comme au premier jour.

Sa main se déplaça avant même qu’il en prenne conscience. Venant enlacer celle de son compagnon.

         « Je t’aime, Yuri Lowell… »  
L’intéressé voulut le fusiller du regard. Il fit un effort tout à fait louable en ce sens. Mais l’expression de son vis-à-vis… les caresses d’un pouce sur le dos se sa main… anéantirent toutes velléités de représailles.  
         « … et je te hais, Flynn Scifo. » compléta-t-il néanmoins.  
Il n’en pensait pas un mot ; ils le savaient tous les deux. Quand Flynn lui ouvrit ses bras, d’ailleurs, il n’hésita pas même une seconde avant de se blottir contre lui.  
L’aîné posa un baiser sur son front.

         « Tu me pardonnes ? » _Tu étais trop mignon…_ non, ça, il valait mieux qu’il évite de l’avouer. S’il voulait garder la tête rattachée au reste du corps, du moins. « Je te préparerai le petit déjeuner. »

La proposition ne manquait pas de gentillesse, et elle aurait pu être viable… dans la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre. Yuri le connaissait cependant trop bien. Il eut un reniflement narquois.  
         « Toi ? T’arrives déjà pas à griller un toast sans le cramer ! »  
Le fait est que Flynn ne trouvait pas grand-chose à redire là-dessus… à son grand dam. Il fit la moue.  
         « … pas ma faute si le grille-pain n’est jamais réglé comme il faut… »  
Yuri ricana.  
         « Oh allez, le prends pas mal. Va pour le petit déjeuner. Je t’aiderai. » Il marqua une pause. S’étirant paresseusement avec un ronronnement félin. « Mais, Flynn… ? »  
         « Oui ? »

Il n’eut aucune réponse. À la place, Yuri releva la tête, et captura ses lèvres en un baiser.  
Un instantané. Une fraction d’éternité.  
Et son souffle caressa la joue de Flynn lorsqu’il murmura :

         « … encore cinq minutes. »

Cette fois, l’aîné n’eut pas le cœur à protester.  
Tout bien réfléchi… il y avait de pires façons de commencer l’année.

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous! Première fic postée ici, dans ma langue maternelle pour le coup.... je stresse, mais bref X'D.  
> ToV restera toujours un de mes jeux préférés, et le couple Flynn/Yuri, ma petite obsession.  
> En espérant que la lecture ne vous aura pas ennuyés <3
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Shiba


End file.
